


And Love is All That I Need

by 108am



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning of realizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Love is All That I Need

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Prompt:** 21\. Paradise](http://108am.livejournal.com/47617.html)
> 
> \---
> 
> Look at me finally tackling these prompts after signing up a year ago. I am that much of a failure, how do you do, folks?

You realized this was what Paradise was like.

Paradise was waking up in the morning to the sight of him next to you, hair in disarray and sleep still in his barely opened eyes, and yet somehow still looking like the most beautiful person in the world. (How is that even possible, you often wondered, just a little bit jealous that your own appearance is abysmal in comparison.)

Paradise smelled like last night’s late shower lingering on his body, reminding you of the crisp ocean breeze and a summer memory from long ago.

Paradise felt like the first day the two of you met, warm but also filled with an exciting jolt as he continued to make your poor heart skip several beats. (How cruel of him, you noted, realizing he relished in seeing your flustered face.)

Paradise tasted icy cool yet also sweet, almost like him, you realized as you tried to keep yourself from just showering him with endless kisses all over that beautiful body.

Paradise was the sound of your lover greeting you in the morning, still stuck somewhere between dreamland and reality, “Good morning, Changmin.” (Good morning, Jaejoong, you let the pretty words slip.)

You reached over, pulling him closer to you. He settled against your body, finding the two of you pieced together perfectly like two matching puzzle pieces. He sighed contently, and just that airy sound alone made you embrace him tighter.

You smiled, wondering to yourself just what you did to deserve Paradise.


End file.
